Cediendo ante tus encantos
by Chikyujin
Summary: Baby ha poseído a Vegeta, y para convertir a todos los humanos de la tierra tiene que empezar por la esposa del despreciable saiyajin, pero, ¿será que la encuentra tan despreciable como a saiyajin? Vegeta-Baby y Bulma


Cediendo ante tus encantos y recuerdos

Vegeta ya había sido poseído por Baby y regresaba a Capsule Corp con los hijos de Gokú, era noche ya y los pensamientos y recuerdos del príncipe saiyajin, ahora, formaban parte del malévolo cerebro de Baby.

-Vamos Milk, ya no te preocupes, ya no tardan en regresar- hablaba Bulma con una calma como la que siempre le carecterizaba.

-No entiendo cómo pueden comportarse así, ellos son tan buenos hermanos, y claro que a pesar de que la competencia es buena, deberían pensar en su madre ¡oh, siempre tan desconciderados!... se parecen a su padre, ya se tardaron demasiado, tal vez…

En ese momento Vegeta , Gohan y Gotens iban entrando por la ventana con cara de pocos amigos

- ¡oh, me tenían muy preocupada! Qué se han creído.

-Madre, vámonos ya- contestó secamente Gohan.

-¿Eh?, está bien, bueno muchas gracias Bulma no queremos molestarte más, nos retiramos pero – Y Gotens tomaba su madre del torso y se la llevaba volando- te llamaré en la mañanaaaaa…

Y así la familia Son se fue a su casa, Milk presentía que algo estaba raro, pero así son los saiyajines.

Cuando la familia de Gokú se fue, Bulma estaba muy extrañada por el comportamiento de los jóvenes, entró a la casa muy pensativa bueno, no me preocuparé más pensó, pero cuando cerró la puerta un hombre en las sombras la esperaba, era su príncipe saiyajin, pero a la vez no lo era, se veía como siempre, pero algo cambiaba en su interior.

-Vegeta, ¿qué pasa? Te veo distinto hoy- y le observaba curiosamente la peliverde.

Baby se preguntaba esas extrañas sensaciones que sintió desde el primer momento que vio a la mujer, tenía recuerdos de esa hembra, recuerdos que le hacían desearla, estar con ella, y besarla como nunca lo había hecho; no le había pasado cosa similar en los cuerpos que había controlado, pero este saiyajin sufría algo inexplicable cuando veía a esa mujer; _Bulma_, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

-Vegeta, dime, ¿pasa algo?

-Nnnno, es sólo que…

Y entonces interrumpiendo lo que diría, besó a Bulma apasionadamente, como siempre lo hacía, pero ahora había algo más, era algo que Vegeta se reusaba a ceder ante Baby, el tsufuru, era lo único que todavía lo recordaba dentro de su cuerpo como su dueño.

-Ay, Vegeta, siempre me pones tan animosa

-Mujeeer, dime algo, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-¿Eh?, qué gracioso, ya lo sabes…

Baby trataba de recordar en la mente de Vegeta qué era lo que hacía comportarse así, esa pregunta hacia Bulma pensó que le aclararía la respuesta ante los deseos de estar al lado de esa terrícola, pero por más que trataba de buscar respuesta a lo que ella le había dicho al dueño del cuerpo con anterioridad, se toparía con una gran sorpresa.

Quién pensaría que el príncipe de los Saiyajines sería tan apasionado, ja, ja, ja

Viajaba por los recuerdos del príncipe y sólo encontraba a Bulma, las noches que había pasado a su lado, los gritos y peleas de ambos, las lágrimas de ella, encontraba todo lo que había pasado con esa mujer, pero no encontraba la respuesta que quería, aunque la tenía frente a él no la entendía.

-bueno Vegeta, por qué no mejor vamos a la recámara y allí te hago recordar- y como una gatita se confinó en su fuerte y poderoso pecho, mientras, sin pensarlo mucho, aceptó el tsufuru.

Mientras tanto la pareja subía lentamente, Bulma con cara lujuriosa y Baby con cara de extravío.

En la habitación, Bulma se sentó en el filo de la cama y guiando a Vegeta lo sentó a su lado.

-Sabes, siempre te he amado y nunca me pareciste tan terrible, y menos ahora.

Baby en el cuerpo de Vegeta, miraba con desconfianza, se dejaba guiar por que quería estar con la mujer, pero no sabía cómo responder.

-Bueno, ahora explícame terrícola, qué es lo que sientes.

-Jaja, Vegeta, hablas como cuando llegaste a la Tierra, bueno en fin te refrescaré la memoria.

Entonces al finalizar sus palabras, Bulma se quitó el vestido lentamente y al ver esto Baby, sin pensar ni entender nada, reaccionó, más bien el cuerpo de Vegeta se había excitado al ver tan hermosa y ardiente figura.

Baby no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, no comprendía lo que significaba el amor, ni el deseo, pero su cuerpo exigía estar ahí y hacer lo conveniente con la terrícola ¡ Aaa qué es esto, maldito saiyajin! pasaba por su cabeza.

Bulma por su parte pensaba que su marido le estaba jugando alguna broma ya que tenía tiempo que no la llamaba por el nombre de "mujer", así que sólo seguía el juego.

El tsufuru se recostaba lentamente en la cama teniendo sobre él a la terrícola; dejaba que su suave piel lo arropara como seguramente muchas veces pasó, no podía hacer nada ante tal sortilegio, él, una criatura espacial rindiéndose ante una pobre e indefensa mujer, le pasaba igual que al príncipe sanguinario que odiaba, pero ¿qué hacer si se desea?

Nada.

Redimiéndose ante la mujer, un poco añosa pero sensual, Baby respiraba, el cuerpo de Vegeta respiraba a la par y Bulma preveía en lo que iba a terminar.

Se acaloraban los cuerpos y Baby decidió aceptar lo que no podía controlar.

Se arrancó la ropa y rodeó la cintura de su mujer, bueno, la mujer de Vegeta, y dejando su vitalidad de extraterrestre cambiándola por el deseo saiyajin y los sentimientos de la terrícola, qué podría pasar, si de todas maneras convertiría a todos los humanos sus sirvientes al finalizar la semana, disfrutar de la mujer del estúpido saiyajin, era muy divertido y muy placentero, aunque le extrañaba sentirlo.

Vegeta Baby acariciaba el cuerpo de Bulma, la sentía y la deseaba como loco, mientras que la humana, que como siempre cedía, se dejaba amar, ambos se dejaban y se besaban.

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta Baby estaba despierto, cosa rara después de una noche tan apasionada, Bulma somnolienta vio que Vegeta estaba en el balcón y sin pensarlo fue hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente -ven querido- fue lo que le susurró al oído del tsufuru y este sin cuestionar sus palabras, tan poco comunes en su léxico, fue con ella de nuevo y al entrar a la habitación le mencionó palabras poco suaves:

-Serás ahora mi esclava- y Bulma sonriente no pensó que fuera en su uso correcto las palabras pronunciadas por su hombre.

- pero si ya lo soy- pronunció la peliverde. En ese instante Baby convertiría a la mujer en su súbdita más fiel y más sensual, la cual estaría a su servicio cuando él quisiera y en donde quisiera, sin que ella pensara más en el estúpido saiyajin y sólo en el Señor Baby, al menos hasta que estuviera de residente en la Tierra.


End file.
